custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Louise Bale
__NOEDITSECTION__ Louise Laurie Bale is an American jaeger pilot.she was the co-pilot on Blitzkrieg Armageddon and the main pilot on Saber Oriana. 'History' Born in New York,raised from a US Army Father and a US Marine,but she rarely got time for them since their duties.but she was take cared and met Bill and Chong. Before and During the Second Kaiju War She joined S.D.C finished at 4th place and meeting with Nick Bale and Mike Taylor she was considered the "Beauty" and "Queen" by the soldiers who were admired on her beauty. She was one of the finest pilots in the mentioned war. Quick information:She was also wounded when Blitzkrieg Armageddon was damaged. Fmi(For More Information) see this page. Marianas Trench Incident After Blitz is repaired,ZHAO Underwater Explorers co. assigned her to lead a expedition submarine along with Bill and Chong.after exploring 10.9 miles deep,a 75-feet Category 1 Kaiju similar to Karloff attacked the submarine. she was going to go to the Driver's seat until the Kaiju attempted to attack it causing the trio to fall(She didn't notice there is screwdriver UNDERNEATH), then she tried to get up,only to find herself impaled by the screwdriver in her stomach,piercing her suit and she is gasping (then she unzipped her suit).but luckily Mike Taylor came in the submarine and dragged her to safety alongside Bill but Chong left behind(his intention to kill the beast),killing the kaiju (self destruct) at the cost of his life.She was dragged to the medical room and got patched up. Returning to the S.D.C and DEATH After she was healed,she was assigned to figth a Cat 4''' Kaiju,'''Jadgfaust in the Anchorage, she was reassigned to Saber Oriana along with one of her friend.they managed to kill them at the cost of the upper part of the conn pod was teared killing her friend.she managed to kill the kaiju using the blade at the cost of the jaeger being disemboweled.after the jaeger crashed,she took of her armor and helmet,only to find herself slightly disembowelled in the stomach before falling to her death.her death honors her actions and it angers Mike Taylor and Nick Bale since they were friends since they join S.D.C (even Mike have a crush on her.) her death made Mike Taylor the co-pilot of Blitzkrieg Armageddon.she was awarded with the SDC Gold star(can be earned by eliminating threats even though you sacrifice your life) Skills She is very skilled at:Jaeger piloting,muay thai,firearms,repairing vehicles (shown alongside Bill),watercraft driving (like a submarine),she is also predictive on situations,she is good at math and lastly,she knows about planets and the oceans. Personality She was a kind and a generous person,and quick-thinking she is also taking care of the soldiers (whom she called brothers).she wasn't strict thats why people like her,she also values some leadership(as shown that she led the journey to the Marianas,driving her submarine along with Bill and Chong.),she was also predictive,as shown that when Bill rebooted the submarine,she was the first one to guess that the kaiju is not gone and now coming to their position,but she acts a little naive to Mike Taylor,and lastly,she sometimes do things that could impress the people around her. 'Physical Appearance' She is a tall,has a physically streamlined curved fit body and a pretty girl with pale skin and notably blonde hair and lastly her crystal-like blue eyes 'Clothing ' If she didn't wear and zip her suit,she wears a white T-Shirt(underneath is a......,you know,cover for their breast.)along with her underwear(and possibly pants underneath?)lastly,her duty shoes. Primary Clothing (Duty) Most of the time she wears: a Grayish-Green slim fitting ZHANG-Manafactured suit. 'ZHANG-Manafactured' (Submarine Crew) front zip catsuit She wears the Slim-fit version of the ZHANG Submarine Crew Suit. The slim-fit version of the suit accent the streamlined female body (even the curves),showing her shape despite in a suit.it had puffered layers at the waist fir better protection. 'Trivia' *Even though Nick and her has the same Surname,they are not related or in a relationship. *She said the screwdriver that impaled her was as strong as a knife and as sharp as a rifle bullet. *The reason she was impaled by the screwdriver is because Bill was using it,then she tried to go to the driving room till the kaiju knocks over it,causing Bill to drop it below her and they fell to the ground,then you see it. *Despite a Muay Thai fighter,she prefers using her own long-legs to defend herself against a single or multiple foes. 'Gallery' File:Imagesssss.jpeg|Laurie wearing her Jaeger Drivesuit File:Imagesssss.jpeg|Publicity still File:Image.png|suit unzipped,revealing a close look at her severe wound File:Laurie_impaled.png|Laurie finds herself impaled in the stomach! File:Laurie_sit(WIA).png|Laurie sat down gasping as she is almost DYING File:Laurie's_wounded_stomach.jpeg|suit unzipped,revealing her WOUND File:Laurie_Serious.png|Laurie witnesses the Kaiju is near. File:Laurie_wearing_her_green_ZHAO_suit.png|Laurie wearing her green ZHANG suit.(HD Version) File:Beauty_queen_bpdy.png|Laurie standing up gasping on her wound File:Laurie's_serious_beautiful_face(serious).jpeg|Laurie witnesses the kaiju's attempt to come back and attack them. File:Laurie's_wound(Close_look).jpeg|Bill trying to remove the screwdriver and trying to aid her. File:Laurie_looking_for_power.jpeg|Laurie waiting for the submarine to reboot its systems. File:Laurie_Nervous_.png|thumb|Laurie looks at radar feeling nervous.(HD Version)]] File:Laurie's_boobs_and_trying_to_get_up.png|Laurie trying to get up again(Notice her suit is fully zipped along with a red and blue ZHANG logo on her chest.) File:Laurie's_back.png|laurie trying to find the kaiju in her screen.(HD version) Bloody shirt sexyimage.png|Laurie being dragged by Mike image.png|Close look of her severe wound. Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made characters